poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures of Fantasia
Harry, Ron and Hermione in Fantasia is an upcoming film by Shadow101815. It will premeire on Google Drive in the near future. Plot Harry, Ron, Hermione, Dylan, Rebecca, Noah, John, Aang, Bugs Bunny, Alex, Skipper, Dastan, Scrooge McDuck, Danny and their friends will enjoy a great, but magnificent adventures with some of the greatest composers in music history with spetacular music filled with magic, and illusions with eight brand new acts. Acts * Toccata and Fugue in D Minor ''by Johann Sebastian Bach: Live-action shots of the orchestra illuminated in blue and gold, backed by superimposed shadows, fade into abstract patterns. Animated lines, shapes and cloud formations reflect the sound and rhythms of the music. * ''Nutcracker Suite ''by Pyotr llyich Tchaikovsky: Selections from Tchaikovsky's ballet suite underscore scenes depicting the changing of the seasons from summer to autumn to winter. A variety of dances are presented with fairies, fish, flowers, mushrooms, and leaves, including "Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy", "Chinese Dance", "Dance of the Flutes", "Arabian Dance", "Russian Dance" and "Waltz of the Flowers". * ''The Sorcerer's Apprentice ''by Paul Dukas: Based on Goethe's 1797 poem ''Der Zauberlehrling. Harry Potter, Dylan, Rebecca, John, Aang, Alex, Skipper, Bugs Bunny, Dastan, Scrooge, Danny, Sawyer, their friends, and Mickey Mouse became young apprentices of Yen Sid and they attempt some of their master's magic tricks. So Mickey and Dr. Smith have made magical brooms come to life, but doesn't know how to control them. * Rite of Spring ''by Igor Stravinsky: Harry, Dylan, Rebecca, Noah, Aang, John, Alex, Skipper, Bugs Bunny, Scrooge, Dastan, Danny, Sawyer and the others observe a visual history of the Earth's beginnings is depicted to selected sections of the ballet score. The sequence progresses from the planet's formation to the first living creatures, followed by the reign and extinction of the dinosaurs. * Intermission/''Meet the Soundtrack: The orchestra musicians depart and the Fantasia title card is revealed. After the intermission there is a brief jam session of jazz music led by a clarinettist as the orchestra members return. Then a humorously stylized demonstration of how sound is rendered on film is shown. An animated sound track "character", initially a straight white line, changes into different shapes and colors based on the sounds played. * The Pastoral Symphony ''by Ludwig van Beethoven: Harry Potter and the others enter into a mythical ancient Greek world of centaurs, cupids, fauns and other figures from classical mythology is portrayed to Beethoven's music. A gathering for a festival to honor Bacchus, the god of wine, is interrupted by the King of the Gods Zeus who creates a storm and throws lightning bolts at the attendees. * ''Dance of the Hours ''by Amilcare Ponchielli: A comical ballet in four sections: Harry Potter and the others meet Madame Upanova and her ostriches (morning); Hyacinth Hippo and her servants (afternoon); Elephanchine and her bubble-blowing elephant troupe (evening); and Ben Ali Gator and his troop of alligators (night). The finale finds all of the characters dancing together until their palace collapses. * ''Night on Bald Mountain ''by Modest Mussorgsky and ''Ave Maria by Franz Schubert: The final combat against the Rough Gang at midnight on the Light of Full Moon when the devil monster Chernabog summons evil spirits and restless souls of ancient villains and demons from their graves. The spirits dance and fly through the air until driven back by the sound of an Anguslus bell by Angemon and Angewomon as night fades into dawn while the villains run away swearing revenge. A chorus is heard singing Ave Maria as a line of robed monks is depicted walking with lighted torches through a forest and into the ruins of a cathedral. Trivia *Dylan (Shadow101815), The Latest Buzz Gang (Rebecca, Noah, Wilder, Michael, and Amanda), The Robinsons (John, Maureen, Don West, Judy, Will, and Penny), Dr. Smith, the Robot, Aang, Katara,﻿ Sokka, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, the Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private), King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Prince Dastan, Princess Tamina, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey and Louie, Webby, Danny, Sawyer, Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, Kenny McCormick, Celebi, Terk, Tantor, Louis, Ray the Firefly, Aladdin, Abu, Iago, Jesse Greenwood, Elvis, Randolph Johnson, Nadine, The Goonies (Mikey Walsh, Brand Walsh, Mouth Devereaux, Data Wang, Chunk Cohen, Andy Carmichael, Stef Steinbrenner, and Sloth Fratelli), Rex, Woog, Elsa, Dweeb, Po the Panda, Shifu, The Furious Five (Tigress, Monkey, Mantis, Crane, and Viper), Kenai, Koda, Rutt and Tuke, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Yogi Bear, Boo-Boo Bear, Snagglepuss, Huckleberry Hound, Quick Draw McGraw, Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy, Wally Gator, Magilla Gorilla, Top Cat, Peter Potamus, Fu Dog, Roger Rabbit, Hubie, Marina, Rocko, Aladar, Neera, Plio, Yar, Zini, Suri, Baylene, Eema, Url, Charlie Barkin, Itchy Itchiford, Tennessee Tuxedo, Chumley, Manny and his family (from the Ice Age saga), Basil of Baker Street, Dr. David Q. Dawson, Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters, Draco Malfoy, Soto and his henchmen, Captain Gutt and his henchmen, The Carnotaurs, Carface, Killer, The Machine, Tai Lung, Lord Shen, Scar, Zira, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Shere Khan, Ratigan, Fidget, Saddam Hussein, Satan, Captain Hook, Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, Goldar, Myotismon, Prince Zuko, The Evil Queen, Niolani, Hades, Judge Frollo, Rasputin, Tzekel-Kan, Drake, Yzma and The Trix (Winx Club) will guest star in this film. *Shadow101815 was originally going to make ''Pooh's Adventures of Fantasia'''', ''but had to cancel it due to the fact that Daniel Esposito was already planning on make it instead. So he will do a Harry Potter crossover with Fantasia instead. *This film will feature the debut of Rey, Finn, Poe Dameron, Rose Tico, and BB-8 from ''Star Wars ''Episodes 7, 8 and 9. Category:Harry, Ron, and Hermione's Adventures films Category:Shadow101815 Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Harry Potter/Disney crossovers Category:Package Films Category:Prehistoric Adventure films Category:Musical Films Category:Disney crossovers Category:Films dedicated to Leopold Stokowski Category:Censored films